Darkness Rising
by pokelover0ash
Summary: Tons of pokemon trainers and coordinators from all over the globe have been invited to the Unova's Challenge to win the ultimate prize. Or is it a trap?
1. Chapter 1

**Ash(me): **Hi, this a collaboration story I'm doing with celegal1

**Celebi:** That's me. This story will be starring most of both of our OCs

**Nathan:** you plan on torturing me again, aren't you?  
><strong>Ash:<strong> No  
><strong>Moon &amp; Misty:<strong> This should be fun!  
><strong>Nathan &amp; Cody:<strong> as if one of them wasn't enough...  
><strong>Karrie:<strong>Well, I'm excited!

**Cronosa: **Yeah me too!  
><strong>Cronos:<strong> 2...1 *takes three steps from his sister*  
><strong>Celebi: <strong>What's going on?

**Ash:** either Cronos is stepping away because Karrie and Cronosa are so alike or he's stepping away because she's accident prone  
><strong>Celebi:<strong> Oh  
><strong>Hannah:<strong> Is it just me or do most of us seem to have a person that has similar characteristics?  
><strong>Ash:<strong> its not just you. now why don't you interact with the others?  
><strong>Hannah:<strong> I don't feel like socializing...

**Cronos:** Because she's danger prone and there's a light structure above her  
><strong>Cronosa:<strong> you should socialize hannah  
><strong>Celebi:<strong> Did you hear what cronos said?

**Ash:** hm? Yeah, but what light structure? *looks up* oh, THAT light structure!  
><strong>Nathan:<strong> *facepalms* I didn't realize you were that oblivious...  
><strong>Ash:<strong>I'm only oblivious sometimes...  
><strong>Hannah:<strong>why socialize when I can get all the info about people that I need online?  
><strong>Nick:<strong> *sweatdrops* Okay, before you turn into a stalker *starts to push Hannah towards the other OCs* you're going to socialize!

**Cronosa:**Light struc-*light structure falls onto her* I'm ok!  
><strong>Misty:<strong> Hi I'm Misty nice to meet you *shakes hannah's hand*

**Hannah:** eh? um, I'm Hannah...er, it's nice to meet you too *blushes from embarrassment*  
><strong>Karrie:<strong> Cronosa! Are you sure you're ok? Let me help you up! *helps Cronosa to get up from under the fallen light structure*  
><strong>Nick:<strong> See Hannah, now was that so hard?  
><strong>Hannah:<strong> Shut up.*blushes*

**Serena:** ooh lovebirds  
><strong>Cronosa:<strong> thanks Karrie but why is there three of you?  
><strong>Misty:<strong> By the way if my eyes change colors a lot don't mind that they change with my emotions

**Nick & Hannah:** WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS! *Blushes*  
><strong>Karrie:<strong> Um...how many fingers am I holding up? *holds out 3 fingers*  
><strong>Sarah:<strong> Misty, don't worry, Hannah's hair used to change from red to pink and then back to red again, but thankfully it doesn't do that now that she's an adult, it used to be like a mini light show sometimes.

**Serena:** Oh really then why are you blushing  
><strong>Cronosa:<strong> six..no seven?  
><strong>Misty:<strong> ok sarah*eyes turn a deeper green*  
><strong>Celebi:<strong> I bet Cronosa has a concussion

**Ash:** me too  
><strong>Karrie:<strong> me three, there's definitely not 3 of me  
><strong>Hannah &amp; Nick:<strong> WE'RE NOT BLUSHING! *both turn bright red*  
><strong>Marissa:<strong> They're as bad as Amber and Blake

**Cronosa:** Ok

**Amber&Blake:** What do you mean by that?  
><strong>Serena:<strong> Wow! *laughs* they are!

**Marissa:** I think you know ;)  
><strong>Sarah:<strong> Ah, I see so those two have known each other for a long time and have liked each other for a long time but still won't admit as well  
><strong>Hannah &amp; Nick: <strong>What are you talking about?  
><strong>Karrie:<strong> either Cronosa needs to rest and get that concussion checked out or its time to use the authoress powers

**Amber&Blake:** Know what?  
><strong>Serena:<strong> *laughing*  
><strong>Jos`e:<strong> *sighs*  
><strong>celegal1:<strong> ok and are we going to start this chapter soon?

**Ash:** yeah, we should start the chapter...Topaz! Garnet! You two can do the disclaimer!  
><strong>Garnet: <strong>WHAT? Why me? And why with her?  
><strong>Ash:<strong> because I picked you two  
><strong>Topaz:<strong> Don't be a whiner!  
><strong>Garnet:<strong> fine  
><strong>Topaz &amp; Garnet:<strong> celegal1 and pokelover0ash do not own Pokemon

~xxx~

We are happy to inform you that you've been accepted into the Unova Challenge.

Please come to the Andelle Island Resort to sign in.

Join the Unova challenge and win the ultimate prize!

From,

The Head of the Unova Challenge

~xxx~

Chapter 1

"Unova's Challenge, huh?" said Nathan as he walked and read a piece of paper. "I don't recall ever trying to be accepted into anything, but it sounds...interesting." He took out his poke'gear. "I wonder if the others got the same thing." He then got a call. "Hello?" He answered the call.

"Nathan?" asked the caller who was shown to be a girl with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Moon." replied Nathan.

"Did you get an letter saying you were accepted to be in the Unova's Challenge?" asked Moon.

"Yes," replied Nathan. "You?"

"Yep!" said Moon. "I don't know how come I got accepted and Blue didn't though."

"Well, unlike you, she does have kids to take care of." replied Nathan.

"Yeah, you're right." said Moon. "So are you going?"

"Why not?" Nathan answered with a shrug.

~Pallet Town, Kanto~

Garnet opened and read a letter about Unova's Challenge as he entered his house to almost get tripped by his nephew.

"Sorry Uncle Garnet." said the little boy.

"It's alright, squirt." replied Garnet as he rubbed his nephew's head. He then walked to the living room to find his brother slouching on the couch. "Red, did you get anything about the Unova's Challenge?"

"Hmm? No, why?" asked Red.

"I got a letter about it." replied Garnet as he tossed Red the letter. Red quickly read it.

"You should go." said Red as he handed it back to Garnet.

"Wouldn't it be better if you went?" asked Garnet.

"Nah, you need experience plus I had plenty of competitions to go to when I was younger," replied Red. "Besides, I have a family and I don't want her to get mad at me." Garnet chuckled. Surprisingly, Yellow managed to get Red to settle down a bit.

"Well, I'm going to go see if Topaz, Moon, and Nathan got one too!" Garnet said before running out the door and right into a familiar blunette, Topaz. "Ow, when did you get there?"

"Guess what? Guess what? Guess what?" asked Topaz. "I got accepted to the Unova's Challenge!"

"So did I and I'm not the one suddenly appearing in front of your house." replied Garnet as he got off the ground and rubbed his head.

"Moon and Nathan got one too!" exclaimed Topaz. "Oh, and I ran into Jewels earlier and he said he got one too."

"Great, prissy rich boy's coming." replied Garnet sarcastically.

"Let's go meet up with them and get ready and get boat tickets!" said Topaz as she took hold of Garnet's arm and began to drag him with her.

~with Misty in Unova~

"Unova's Challenge?" Misty asked her eyes changing orange.

"You got one too?" Serena asked adjusting her headband.

"Yeah, bit I don't remember signing up," Misty said walking with Serena.

"I don't know what it could be," Serena said still adjusting her headband.

"Well in the fine print it says battle marathon and huge contest," Misty said.

"Wow,and hey Joe," Serena said waving to their brown haired and blue eyed friend.

"It's Jos`e and you guys got one of the Unova's Challenge letters didn't you guys?" Jos`e asked.

"Yeah why? Thinking about joining the contest?" Serena asked smirking.

"No! I was asking since Moon and her friends got one, and so did I," He said in a rough tone.

"Wow really?" Misty asked her eyes changing an ever deeper orange.

"Yeah."

~Somewhere in Unova~

"Unova's Challenge?" Cody asked reading the paper,"I don't remember signing up for anything."

Cody paced for a while.

"Come to think of it how did they get my hideout's adress?" Cody asked dialing a phone number on his phone.

~Back with Misty~

"Guys please don't fight now,Misty said "Let's just go and get those boat tickets unless you want to walk to an island."

~Viridian City, Kanto~

"Unova's Challenge?" asked Sarah as she brought over a basket of cookies to where her brother, Hannah, Silver, Rose, and Soul were sitting. "I got a letter in the mail about it this morning. There's supposed to be a battle marathon and a huge contest."

"I got one too." added Nick, her twin brother.

"I received one as well but it seems kind of suspicious to me, such a big competition on such short noticed and I never signed up nor picked up any activity over in Unova that could suggest there being such a competition." replied Hannah.

"I received one and I'm surprised my cousin got one as well." said Rose.

"I got a letter inviting us to perform at the opening ceremony." said Soul.

"So what do you plan on doing?" asked Silver.

"Not like I'll fine much battle competition, but I'm going." replied Hannah.

"I'm game. Besides, I could use the change." replied Nick.

"You're just going because Hannah's going. We all know how content you are with just lying around the house all day." said Sarah and Nick blushed.

"If Hannah and Nick are going, I'm going." said Rose.

"And I'll go to make sure Nick doesn't pull anything on Hannah and that Hannah and Rose won't kill each other." said Sarah.

"SARAH!" exclaimed Nick.

"What?" asked Sarah.

"Nevermind." replied Nick.

"If Supreme Type-O is performing, then I guess I have no choice but to come!" said Soul.

"And wherever Soul goes, I'll go." added Silver.

"Yeah, yeah, lovebirds." replied Hannah. "Silver, you just don't trust that I won't be overly suspicious."

"Even if I did trust you, I'm still going with Soul." said Silver.

"Enough! We must get ready for the competition and we must acquire boat tickets." said Rose.

~end of chapter~

**Serena:** what's with the sighing Joe?  
><strong>Jos`e:<strong> It's Jos`e  
><strong>Cronosa:<strong> My head feels better!

**Karrie:** That's good to hear Cronosa!  
><strong>Garnet:<strong> *sighs* I think I can relate to Jos'e  
><strong>Moon:<strong> you can?

**Cronosa:** thanks  
><strong>Serena:<strong> really?

**Garnet:** yeah...I have to deal with Topaz  
><strong>Topaz: <strong>Hey! What's that supposed to mean?

**Misty:** hey that sounds a lot like Serena and Jos`e  
><strong>Jose: <strong>The other two people i have to deal with are my two sisters

**Karrie:**your welcome Cronosa  
><strong>Moon:<strong> Hey! I'm not that bad!  
><strong>Nathan:<strong> um...you kind of are  
><strong>Moon:<strong> Like you're one to talk!  
><strong>Garnet:<strong> I have to deal with Topaz, Moon, Nathan, Red, and the prissy rich boy  
><strong>Jewels:<strong> Stop calling me that heathen!  
><strong>Nathan:<strong> =.=" but I'm the one who's always stuck witnessing all of the feuds of the group...  
><strong>Garnet:<strong> I wouldn't call you 'prissy rich boy' if you weren't one!

**Serena:** a love triangle, and three lovebirds all in one place  
><strong>Jo`se:<strong> You are Moon but not as bad as Blue

**Topaz:** love triangle?  
><strong>Garnet &amp; Jewels:<strong> Well, if wasn't for him-!  
><strong>Moon:<strong> hopefully we'll never meet anyone worse than Blue  
><strong>Hannah &amp; Nick:<strong> I told you, we're not lovebirds!  
><strong>Amber &amp; Blake:<strong> You better not be including us with the 3 lovebirds!

**Serena:***laughs and nods*  
><strong>Misty:<strong> *thinking- I'm glad Cody isn't here*  
><strong>Jos`e:<strong> Yeah

**Me: **who's the third set of lovebirds?  
><strong>Karrie:<strong> *thinking: I'm glad Keith isn't here*  
><strong>Topaz:<strong> No, you're mistaken! *shakes her head and starts to blush* sure Jewels seems to have a crush on me but Garnet? no way!

**Serena:** Here's a hint M & N. And No I'm not  
><strong>Marissa:<strong> She's correct  
><strong>Misty:<strong>*eyes turn black* Please don't cause a war on your first day here Serena

**Ash:** Ah, Moon & Nathan!  
><strong>Moon &amp; Nathan:<strong> WHAT? *blushes*  
><strong>Jewels:<strong> Topaz, tis a sign that you recognize some of my feelings! For I-  
><strong>Garnet:<strong> *hits Jewels* Oh, why don't you shut up? Why don't cha?  
><strong>Zenya:<strong> its noisy, but then again, isn't it always?  
><strong>Sakura:<strong> *nods* yep. Poor Garnet, Topaz is too dense to see that Garnet likes her  
><strong>Garnet:<strong> *blushes* Where did you two come from?

**Serena:** See!  
><strong>Misty:<strong> SERENA!  
><strong>Marissa:<strong> Even more people that are worse then Amber and Blake

**Karrie:** As long as I'm not getting teased...  
><strong>Serena: <strong>Why? Do you have a crush too?  
><strong>Karrie:<strong> *turns bright red* Forget it! Forget that I said anything!  
><strong>Zenya:<strong> You know, I can always go get Keith  
><strong>Karrie:<strong> No! You don't!

**Serena:** So keith is his huh?  
><strong>Karrie: <strong>N-n-n-no  
><strong>Misty:<strong>*sighs*  
><strong>Laurie:<strong>Karrie, you should have just kept quiet  
><strong>Todd:<strong>like us  
><strong>Hannah:<strong> T.T you two realize that you brought attention to yourselves  
><strong>Zenya: <strong>Serena, Laurie and Todd are another pair you can tease

**Serena:** Really?  
><strong>Misty:<strong>*eyes turn red* can we please just end this chapter?

**Ash:** Misty's right, we probably should end the chapter. Besides, I think Serena has done enough teasing for this chapter.  
><strong>Zenya:<strong> yes, really. The two like each other even though Todd's too oblivious when it comes to girls and Laurie tends to be too shy

**Jos`e:** she has  
><strong>Serena:<strong> ;P and todd's not as oblivious as nick and hannah  
><strong>Misty:<strong> *sighs*  
><strong>Cody:<strong> *appears out of nowhere*

**Nick & Hannah:** I'm not oblivious!  
><strong>Ash:<strong> O.O Did Cody just appear out of nowhere?  
><strong>Nathan:<strong> -_- smart guy, avoiding most of the conversation...wish I could do that too but if I did, Moon would manage to get lost and I'd get punished by Topaz and/or Ash  
><strong>Ash:<strong> T^T I only punished you once...wait, possibly twice, but that's it. You make it sound like I punish you every single day

**Celebi:** yeah he did he has a tendency to do that  
><strong>Serena:<strong> oh really?  
><strong>Cody:<strong> What did i miss?

**Ash:** ah, I see.  
><strong>Hannah:<strong> I normally will be able to pick up signs of activity by evil organizations before they do serious damage  
><strong>Nick:<strong> I know that Nathan likes Moon..does that count for being not oblivious?  
><strong>Nathan:<strong> you didn't miss much...just Serena teasing people and matching people up

**Cody: **ok see ya later *dissapears*  
><strong>Misty:<strong> Now can we end this chapter?

**Nathan:** no fair, I wish I could do that TT_TT  
><strong>Moon:<strong>T^T whatever happened to the tough guy act? I thought you said you never cried.  
><strong>Ash:<strong> Moon, be nice. As for Cody, I can always send Dark or Hannah to get him ;D Okay, so who wants to do the review reminder? Misty?  
><strong>Misty: <strong>ok please reveiw!  
><strong>Serena:<strong> Some tough guy! *laughs*

**Nathan:** T.T Shut up *blushes*  
><strong>Nick:<strong> I wonder how Jos'e manages to put up with her  
><strong>Ash: <strong>T.T boys, you can discuss this later. Misty, thank you, a lot of my OCs could learn alot from you =D

**Misty:** thank you!  
><strong>Jos`e:<strong> I deal with Blue and Moon almost everyday,but Serena is worst then both of them combined

**Ash:** your welcome  
><strong>Nick:<strong> well, Moon is much easier to deal with then Hannah and Sarah.  
><strong>Nathan:<strong> Not really...  
><strong>Ash:<strong> *pull on Nick and Nathan's ears* Boys, you can discuss this later. We're supposed to be ending the chapter now!  
><strong>Nick &amp; Nathan: <strong>Ow! That hurts!


	2. Chapter 2

**Darkness Rising**

Beginning Commentary _(please note that you don't have to read the commentary if you don't want to)_

**Ash: **Alright, chapter 2!  
><strong>Celebi: <strong>Thank you for the reviews we got for chapter 1

**Cody:** *appears out of nowhere again*

**Ash: **creepy...  
><strong>Garnet: <strong>at least he's not like a certain prissy rich boy I know...

**Cody**: you know I'm still here right?

**Nathan:** yep  
><strong>Nick:<strong> Garnet was referring to Jewels, Rose's obsessive weird cousin

**Cody:** I know that I was talking to Ash

**Celebi:** ^^;

**Ash: **you just appeared out of nowhere so it was creepy. Also, is the ending or beginning commentary?  
><strong>Nathan:<strong> -_-"  
><strong>Jewels:<strong> can I kill the ruffian?  
><strong>Nick:<strong> ...

**Celebi: **beginning  
><strong>Cody:<strong> who do you mean?

**Ash: **ah, ok, just making sure  
><strong>Dark:<strong> *appears out of nowhere right behind Cody* you popping out of nowhere reminded her of Jewels, Topaz's stalker, and me, the ninja  
><strong>Jewels:<strong> I'm not a stalker!

**Misty:** there's another guy like Cody here?  
><strong>Serena:<strong> Topaz has a stalker? How Cute!

**Dark:** Is the eye color changing girl talking about me?  
><strong>Hannah:<strong> Dark, that girl is Misty  
><strong>Garnet, Nathan, &amp; Moon:<strong> yes she does  
><strong>Garnet &amp; Nathan:<strong> and it's not cute  
><strong>Garnet:<strong> He's annoying!

**Misty:** yes!  
><strong>Serena:<strong> Yes it is; and for Garnet, cute jealousy

**Dark:** ...  
><strong>Garnet:<strong> cute jealousy?  
><strong>Topaz:<strong> O.O me confused

**Serena:** Do you want me to explain Topaz?

**Topaz:** yes please!

**Serena:** I'll explain it in parts: I think it's cute that Jewels stalks you since he likes you. Do you get it so far?

**Topaz:** Yes, it's kind of obvious he likes me. He's always grabbing my hand and saying fancy words to me.

**Serena**: Good you know, and I think it's cute that Garnet it jealous of Jewels because he likes you

**Topaz:** GARNET LIKES ME?  
><strong>Nathan:<strong> =.=" geez, aren't you loud?  
><strong>Karrie:<strong> eek! *jumps a bit*

**Serena:** yes, yes  
><strong>Misty:<strong> I think I'm temporarily deaf

**Topaz:** He LIKES ME? ARE YOU SURE? POSITIVE?  
><strong>Karrie:<strong> eek! *hides behind Zenya*  
><strong>Hannah:<strong> ugh…good thing I'm used to loud noises  
><strong>Nick:<strong> *puts headphones on* I'm glad I always bring these with me!  
><strong>Garnet:<strong> -_-" *blushes a bit*  
><strong>Nathan:<strong> T.T you're more oblivious than Ash!  
><strong>Ash: <strong>Hey!

**Misty:** What?  
><strong>Cody:<strong> Can we take advantage of this and start the chapter?  
><strong>Serena:<strong> I'm positive

**Laurie:** Karrie gets very startled and scared by loud noises that are unexpected  
><strong>Nathan:<strong> Why not?  
><strong>Topaz:<strong> I know that he likes me as a friend, but are you POSITIVE that he likes me more than a friend?  
><strong>Moon:<strong> Yay! She's not screaming anymore!

**Serena:** More than a friend

**Topaz:** WHAT?  
><strong>Garnet:<strong> ... *blushes*  
><strong>Nathan:<strong> QUIT YELLING!  
><strong>Karrie:<strong> _

**Misty:** what's going on?  
><strong>Serena:<strong> *sighs*

**Nick:** I've got duck tape  
><strong>Topaz:<strong> But he tells me that I'm the most annoying girl he ever met!  
><strong>Moon:<strong> oh boy *sighs*  
><strong>Nathan:<strong> can we duck tape her mouth shut for now?  
><strong>Ash: <strong>Karrie *waves hand in front of her face* you there?

**Serena:** please  
><strong>Cronosa:<strong> Karrie?

**Karrie:** I'm okay, I'm okay, I wasn't scared, I was just startled...  
><strong>Nathan:<strong> Hey, Hannah, Nick, Garnet, could you hold her back while I duck tape her mouth?

**Cronos:** didn't seem that way to me  
><strong>Cody:<strong> Can we start this chapter?

**Ash: **Cody's right  
><strong>Topaz:<strong> mmm, mmm! mph! *has duck tape on her mouth*  
><strong>Karrie:<strong> shush!

**Celebi: **how will we do the disclaimer?

**Ash: **we could have Cody say it

**Celebi: **with Misty?

**Ash: **perfect =D

**Celebi: **okay ^^  
><strong>Misty&amp; Cody:<strong> pokelover0ash and celegal1 do not own pokemon

_End of beginning commentary_

~xxx~

We are happy to inform you that you've been accepted into the Unova Challenge.

Please come to the Andelle Island Resort to sign in.

Join the Unova challenge and win the ultimate prize!

From,

The Head of the Unova Challenge

~xxx~

Chapter 2

"Unova's Challenge?" Amber asked after she finished reading a letter.

"You got one two?" Blake asked walking into the lab.

"Yeah," Amber answered as someone requested video chat," I wonder who that could be?"

"Hi guys!" Marissa said her image appearing on the screen.

"Hey Marissa did you get invited the Unova's challenge," Amber asked waving her letter.

"No, I'm a ranger now and lots of people know it," Marissa answered.

"Ok."

"Okay see you guys later, but first if you guys plan on going you might want to board a boat soon," Marissa said logging out of the video chat.

"She's right! Let's go!" Amber and Blake exclaimed running out the door and towards the pier.

~with Topaz and Garnet in Kanto~

"Moon! Help me!" shouted Garnet while being dragged by Topaz.

"I wish I could Garnet." Moon replied.

"NATHAN! COME OUT BEFORE I FIND YOU AND BEAT YOU UP!" shouted Topaz.

"Must you always threaten me?" Nathan asked as he emerged from some vegetation.

"Nah, but its fun," replied Topaz.

"Alright, let's go to Vermillion." said Moon as she held a map out.

"Moon, you're holding the map upside down." replied Nathan. Moon looked at the map and noticed that it was indeed upside down.

"No wonder it looked confusing." said Moon. Nathan then took the map from her and started to walk ahead.

"Tell me why we can't just fly to Vermillion," said Garnet.

"Moon doesn't have a flying pokemon." replied Nathan.

"Can't she ride with you?" asked Garnet.

"The only flying type you have is Heracross anyways," replied Nathan. "Unless you got a new pokemon."

"Why do we always argue?" asked Moon.

"Topaz, my dear! Would you accept a ride to Vermillion City upon my dear Salamance's back?" asked Jewels after popping up out of nowhere.

"Alright, that's it!" said Garnet before letting out a Flygon. "We're all flying!" Garnet grabbed Topaz and got her on his Flygon before Jewels got her on his Salamance. Nathan sighed and then let out his Skarmory before offering Moon a ride.

"Garnet? Since when did you?" Topaz started to ask.

"I raised it from a Trapinch, I've had it for a while now." replied Garnet.

~with Hannah in Kanto~

"Teleport, works like a charm." said Hannah after her Gardevoir and Nick's Gallade teleported her, Sarah, Nick, Rose, Soul, Silver, and all of their stuff to Vermillion City. "Thank you Gardevoir!" Her Gardevoir nodded and Hannah recalled it to its pokeball while Nick rewarded his Gallade and returned it to its respective pokeball.

"Well, that made up for the time we wasted packing." said Rose.

"Looks like we have company." said Silver while looking up at three flying figures.

"That must be Nathan, Garnet, and Jewels." said Nick.

"Topaz and Moon are probably with them." added Sarah. The three flying pokemon landed by them and they were Salamance, Flygon, and Skarmory. Jewels, Garnet, Nathan, Moon, and Topaz got off their rides and waved.

"Sarah! Soul!" exclaimed Topaz.

"It's good to see all of you!" said Moon as the boys returned their pokemon.

"All aboard for the Unova's Challenge!" said a sailor on a big cruise ship.

"Alright! Let's go!" exclaimed Topaz before dragging Garnet and Moon onto the boat.

"Wait for me my dear!" said Jewels only to be stopped by his cousin.

"I'm keeping my eye on you." said Rose.

"Fine." replied Jewels.

"I guess I better at least attempt to save Garnet and Moon from Topaz." said Nathan before going onto the ship.

"Let's go!" said Sarah as she grabbed her stuff and Hannah and Nick as well. Soul, Silver, Rose, and Jewels ran on after them.

~With Misty, José, and Serena~

"Are we almost there?" Serena asked while playing cards with José.

"Yeah, It'll only take a Chestnut a few minutes to get to the pier," Misty said standing on chestnut's back.

"Remind me why we didn't take your Staraptor?" José asked looking up from the cards in his hands.

"It went missing and I have no clue where it is," Misty said scratching Chestnut's neck, and pulled out her loose feathers.

~With Cody~

"Turns out Misty was right, Staraptor is her fastest bird pokemon," Cody said holding onto Staraptor's neck, "I'll be at the pier in no time!"

~With Amber and Blake at the pier~

"We made it!" Amber said in between coughs.

"Yeah," Blake said as Chestnut landed with Misty, José, and Serena on its back.

"Hey sis!" Misty exclaimed returning Chestnut, her Pidgeot, back into her pokeball.

"Hey Misty," Amber said while Cody landed with Misty's Staraptor, "Isn't that your Staraptor Misty?"

"Let me check," Misty said taking out Staraptor's pokeball and tried to put him back in it, "It sure is!"

"Ok before this fight gets any bigger can we get onto the boat?" Blake, Serena, and José said at the same time.

"Okay," Cody said walking up to the boat.

_End of chapter_

Ending Commentary

**Misty:** I wonder what's going to happen at Unova's Challenge

**Moon:** me too  
><strong>Karrie:<strong> too bad Ash won't tell us  
><strong>Hannah:<strong> it's going to interesting though

**Misty:** I know right? *eyes turn teal*

**Topaz:** This is going to be the best ever! I'm super excited!  
><strong>Sarah:<strong> I wonder if the island will have shops and cafes

**Serena:** I hope so

**Sarah:** Nick, I want to go shopping for some new dresses when we get there

**Nick:** T.T you seriously need to get a boyfriend so you can drag him along instead

**Cronos:** I tell my sister that too

**Cronosa:** ;P

**Nathan:** I'm glad I don't have siblings

**Karrie:** If I told my brother I wanted to go buy some dresses, he'd take me to the nearest hospital and demand that my head get examined

**Cronosa:** *stifles laughter*

**Amber:** Same here

**Hannah:** Sarah and Soul drag me along on shopping trips sometimes. Most of the time I manage to escape

**Moon:** shopping isn't that bad

**Topaz:** I love shopping! Unlike my sister...

**Marissa:** It isn't but Amber here hates it

**Cronosa:** I wish I could escape being danger prone

**Karrie:** one time Rhythmi dragged me into a shop full of frilly fluffy pastel colored dresses...I still have nightmares about it *shivers*

**Hannah:** It's all part of who you are, Cronosa

**Cronosa:** I know, and Karrie you might consider me lucky since I've never worn a dress before

**Karrie:** LUCKY! I've been forced into so many dresses especially when I was little and the few times Rhythmi has managed to get me into one!

**Cronosa:** wow

**Karrie:** yep

**Zenya:** Rhythmi's pretty scary once she's determined to do something or really, really mad

**Marissa:** same for my sister

**Umbre:** I heard that!

**Nick:** you know who else is REALLY scary when she gets mad? Hannah. And she's REALLY SCARY when she's REALLY mad

**Dark:** at least it doesn't seem like your sister is a complete hothead

**Midnight:** Hey!

**Marissa:** thanks

**Drake:** I know your pain Dark

**Nick & Dark:** you're welcome

**Hannah:** Nick, I don't think she was thanking you

**Nick:** =(

**Dark:** nice to know I've got someone to relate to when it comes to sisters

**Serena:** hey I'm not that bad!

**Midnight:** Don't compare me to Serena, please

**Rose:** you're right, I doubt that Serena would get on Hannah's and Dark's nerves enough to make them double team on you and chase you around

**Serena:** =P

**Midnight:** *leaves the room*

**Garnet:** hey, Rose, do you think you could get Jewels to just leave the room like that?

**Amber:** I hope so

**Jewels:** Hey!

**Rose:** I could but he'll just come back anyways

**Serena:** How annoying

**Garnet, Nathan, Moon, & Rose:** yes, it is VERY annoying

**Serena:** Wow we finally agree on something

**Hannah:** the only person who be against calling Jewels annoying would be Jewels himself

**Topaz:** yep

**José:** That reminds me of three people

**Sarah:** who?

**José:** I'll only dive you the first letter of their names B,M, and S

**Sarah:** Blake, Marissa, and Serena?

**José:** The first two: no; the third: yes

**Serena:** hey!

**Moon:** wait a second...B and M...Blue and...HEY!

**Serena:** can we kill him?

**Moon:** we could kill him or we can tell Blue and plan revenge

**Serena:** we could get blue and get her to help us kill him

**Moon:** true. I just thought of something, would you like to see José's baby pictures and some embarrassing pictures of him when he was little? I think I have a few of him in a pink dress with me

**Serena:** *laughs* I'd love to see them

**José:** I will KILL you Moon if you show anyone those

**Moon:** *laughs* not the first time you have threatened me! Remember Cream's Teeter Dance or Blueberry's Ice Beam? *sends out her Totodile and Spinda* Serena come here, I've got the pictures right here *shows a picture of José in a pink dress*

**Serena:** *laughs uncontrollably*

**José:** *sends out his Ludicolo* Yes it isn't but I've never threatened you with Ludicolo

**Moon:** And here is a picture of when he was two *turns to José with a pokeball in hand* I'm not scared of that thing. Besides, you should know how much Blueberry and Cream love to dance.

**Celebi:** Can I see one of those?

**Serena:** *turning red with laughter*

**José:** *growls*

**Moon:** Sure! *hands Celebi some pictures* And José, would you like to become a target for Blueberry and Cupcake to use to practice their ice attacks?

**Nathan**: I've never seen her act so evil

**Garnet:** *shrugs* She's Blue's sister, what did you expect?

**Celebi:** *laughs*

**José:** I've seen her act exactly like Blue once

**Moon:** *laughs* and here is José with his teddy bear, that thing went with him everywhere but the bathtub, although he has tried. He still has that bear too!

**Nathan:** O.O

**Garnet:** *starts laughing so hard that he starts to cry*

**Topaz:** *laughing so hard that she's on the floor*

**Misty:** *flies in on Chestnut with an unconscious Cody on Chestnut's back* What's going on and Why is Joe red?

**Serena:** *laughs harder*

**José:** Can I borrow Chestnut ?

**Moon:** I'm showing them José's baby pictures! Oh, and don't give him Chestnut, please

**Karrie:** why is Cody unconscious?

**Misty:** *giggles* okay, and let's just say don't steal my pokemon

**Nathan:** okay, any other girl who I thought was pretty harmless want to reveal that they're just the opposite?

**Nick:** I don't get why you're afraid of such little pokemon

**Misty:** That'd be my sister and Marissa

**José:** who are you talking about?

**Nathan:** okay, note taken

**Nick:** I'm talking about you José

**Hannah:** *sighs*

**José:** I'm not! I'm furious at my sister!

**Sarah:** Since we seem to be on the topic of teasing brothers, anybody want to see Nick's baby pictures?

**Nick:** NO!

**Nathan:** maybe you shouldn't have opened your big mouth about José not using his Ludicolo against Moon's Totodile and Spinda

**Serena:** I'd love to see them!

**José:** He's right

**Nick:** No!

**Hannah:** *holds Nick back* Go ahead Sarah, I've already seen them before

**Topaz:** aw, I wish I had a brother to tease!

**Sarah:** Anybody want to Nick dressed as a shepherdess?

**Serena:** ME!

**Cronosa:** Should I tease my brother?

**Sarah:** here it is! *shows her the picture*

**Nick:** *blushes* she, Soul, and Platinum forced me into it

**Hannah:** *laughs* I was busy with something at the time but I got to see the end results!

**Cronos:** I don't think that's a good idea

**Karrie:** should I tease Kellyn even though he's not here?

**Serena:** I wonder should we all tease our brothers?

**Cronosa:** If you think it's such a bad idea I'll do it!

**Karrie:** I think I have a few of Kellyn's baby pictures... *checks her pockets* yep! I even have a few prank pictures!

**Hannah:** I don't have any baby pictures of Silver...the two of us got separated when we were toddlers

**Sakura:** I don't have a brother...I've got 2 older sisters

**Sarah:** I'm all for it!

**Serena:** And i have some pictures of Drake

**Nathan:** this is why I'm glad I don't have siblings

**Garnet:** O.O I'm really glad all have is a brother and that my brother is Red

**Nick:** if you want, I'll loan you my sister

**Drake:** Serena

**Serena:** What? I'm just having fun ;P

**Sarah:** Nick, you'll regret saying that *finds two embarrassing pictures of Nick* behold! Nick wearing makeup and lil' Nick wearing a Teddiursa costume!

**Hannah:** aw, he makes such a cute Teddiursa!

**Nick:** *blushes*

**Drake:** T.T

**Serena:** *finds an embarrassing picture of Drake* and here's Drake in dressed as a Skitty

**Topaz:** so cute!

**Moon:** aw!

**Umbre:** even I have to admit that's cute!

**Drake:** *blushes*

**Serena:** Moon, have you stopped teasing Joe?

**José:** It's José

**Moon:** I could but it's fun to tease him. How about I give you a few pictures?

**Serena:** That'd be perfect!

**José:** No!

**Moon:** *hands Serena a handful of pictures* if you want more, don't be afraid to ask me or Blue!

**Nathan:** I miss the nice Moon...

**Serena:** Cute! And Cute Lover Boy misses the nice version of his girlfriend

**José:** *sighs*

**Nathan:** WHAT? *blushes* She's not my girlfriend!

**Serena:** then why are you blushing?

**Nathan:** *turns bright red* I'm not blushing!

**Moon:** your face is all red, do you have a fever? *goes to place her hand on his fore head to check if he has a fever*

**Serena:** he's sick all right, sick with the lovebug ;P

**Moon:** hmm...maybe there is a berry or herb that cures that

**Garnet:** =.=" you go work on that

**Topaz:** ah, brings back memories of you tackling Nathan in order to make him stay long enough for you to use a Burn Heal on him

**Serena:** Are you serious Moon?

**Moon:** If he's sick, I wanna make him get better!

**José:** *sighs*

**Serena:** I mean are you serious about "is there a herb or berry that can cure that."

**Moon:** Yep! I'm going to go do research on it right now!

**Nathan:** -_-" you don't have to, really, I'm fine

**Serena:** It can't be cured with medicine

**Misty:** can we end this chapter?

**Moon:** you sure? I used a Full Restore on him once and it got rid of his flu ^.^

**Nathan:** T.T let's end the chapter before Moon tries to use a Full Restore or some other Pokemon Medicine

**Celebi:** ok

**Serena:** You go try that Moon and congratz Nathan you have the nice Moon back

**Moon:** Really? *takes out a Full Restore*

**Nathan:** T.T I forgot that the nice Moon can be a little too nice

**Ash: **Nathan, could you do the review reminder?

**Serena:** Your fault you wanted nice Moon

**José:** That's my sister for ya

**Nathan:** TT_TT true...

**Me:** Nathan, review reminder

**Nathan:** T.T fine. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Unexpected

_Beginning Commentary_

**Ash:** wow, chapter 3

**Nathan:** hey, I'm surprised that you didn't forget what chapter we were on

**Ash:** shush, I'm not that bad

**Cronosa:** is the chapter where me and my brother come in?

**Ash:** yep!

**Moon:** cool!

**Serena:** is this the chapter where we get off this deathtrap of a boat?

**Ash:** *shrugs* ask Celebi

**Nathan:** I hope we get off this boat, the sooner I get away from Topaz, Garnet, and Jewels the better

**Serena:** Well will we?

**Celebi:** Just hold your seahorsy and wait

**Nick:** Will I have to go on one of Sarah's shopping sprees? =(

**Ash:** maybe, we'll see

**Jos'e:** And will i have to listen to Serena and Moon's rambling?

**Ash:** don't you always?

**Moon:** Hey! I don't ramble!

**Nathan:** you don't?

**Jos****é****:** yes you do ramble

**Moon:** I don't ramble much!

**Nathan:** -_-" you don't ramble as much as Topaz, I'll give you that much but that's about it

**Cronosa:** Please don't fight

**Moon:** *already had Nathan in a headlock* but he insulted me!

**Garnet:** O.O didn't see that one coming

**Serena:** That looks awesome!

**Jos****é****:** *tries to hold back a laugh*

**Nathan:** Don't just stand there! Help me out! *can't get out of the headlock no matter what he does*

**Garnet & Topaz:** *trying not to laugh*

**Nick:** Sorry dude but you're the one who got yourself there!

**Hannah:** *trying VERY hard to not laugh*

**Serena:** *trying her VERY best not to laugh*

**Cronos:** He's right

**Topaz, Garnet, and Hannah:** *start laughing*

**Nathan:** Stop laughing! This isn't funny!

**Serena, Misty, and Jos****é****:** *start laughing*

**Cronos:** It actually is

**Sarah:** *starts laughing*

**Karrie:** *walks into the room and then starts to laugh*

**Nick:** To think she can keep someone like you in a headlock is extremely amusing

**Jos****é****:** yeah it's amusing that my sister can keep him in a headlock

**Serena:** *turns red with laughter*

**Nathan:** T.T *starts to blush*

**Serena:** Aw he's blushing

**Nathan:** *starts to turn bright red*

**Sarah:** This is so adorable, it deserves a picture *takes a camera out and takes a picture*

**Serena:** I wish I brought my camera

**Sarah:** I always have mine with me so that I can take pictures of Nick and Hannah whenever it seems like they have a couple moment

**Hannah:** *stops laughing and starts to blush* what?

**Nick:** *blushes* you're evil

**Jos****é****:** Serena's also evil

**Garnet:** Topaz can be pretty evil as well

**Topaz:** at least you're right about the pretty part Garnet ;P

**Nathan:** Moon! You're not supposed to be evil!

**Jos****é****:** Get used to it Nathan evil runs through the family. For me and Moon it's only when we're angry.

**Serena:** Nice word play Topaz

**Topaz:** thanks

**Garnet:** T.T well, at least we don't have to worry about you having low self esteem

**Serena:** You're welcome and who are you talking to Garnet?

**Garnet:** I was talking to Topaz but I guess the same thing applies to you as well

**Serena:** =P

**Cronosa:** Is anyone going to help Nathan out of that headlock?

**Topaz & Garnet:** Nah

**Jewels:** I'm not touching a heathen

**Cronos:** Wow what a great excuse rich boy.

**Nathan:** if he ever decided to help someone without an ulterior motive, I think I'd let Moon dress me in pink.

**Moon:** really? *loosens her headlock on Nathan*

**Cronosa:** Really and are you talking about the rich boy?

**Jewels:** Should I help him just so that we can see him dressed in pink?

**Hannah:** but then you'd have ulterior motive, it wouldn't count

**Amber:** she's right

**Moon:** Can I dress you in pink anyways? Please? *gives Nathan the puppy eyes*

**Jos****é****:** I wonder if that'll work

**Nathan:** *gulps and tries not to look into Moon's eyes*

**Topaz:** Well, it seems to have some effect already

**Serena:** can I borrow your camera Sarah?

**Sarah:** sure =D *hands Serena her camera*

**Nick:** How much you wanna bet that he's going to break soon?

**Serena:** thanks *takes a picture of Moon and Nathan*

**Blake:** I'll bet you $10

**Sarah:** you're welcome

**Hannah:** I'll bet dinner for the next two weeks

**Marissa:** I'll bet you $30

**Nick:** =( it's a good thing I'm a star and I can afford all that

**Karrie:** why?

**Nick:** He's starting to break =D

**Serena:** This is going to be good

**Nathan:** *trying VERY hard not to give into Moon's puppy dog eyes*

**Moon:** Please? Nathan?

**Garnet:** I'm going to give to a count of 5 to break and give in

**Marissa:** Same here

**Garnet:** 5...4...3...

**Nathan:** *starts blushing*

**Topaz & Garnet:** 1!

**Nathan:** *sighs* fine

**Moon:** *squeals and hugs him* Thank you Nathan!

**Serena:** I knew it!

**Nick:** *starts taking out money from his pocket and starts counting it* okay, 10 for Blake *hands Blake money* 30 for Marissa *hands Marissa money* and Hannah, you'll have to wait since it's not dinner yet

**Hannah:** =D I get free meals, the best kind of meals!

**Marissa:** thank you!

**Blake:** thanks

**Nick:** No problem! =D

**Moon:** Okay! Now let's get you dressed in something pink! *drags Nathan out of the room*

**Serena:** We're defiantly going to need a picture of Nathan in pink

**Sarah & Topaz:** agreed

**Karrie:** I don't think I've ever seen a guy wear pink before

**Serena:** if you recall the pictures from the last chapter then I have

**Misty:** can we start this chapter?

**Karrie:** oh yeah, there was the picture of José, I think it was, in a pink dress

**Ash:** sure Misty. Besides, I think it may take Moon awhile to get Nathan an outfit that's completely pink that fits him

**Celebi:** Who'll do the disclaimer?

**Ash:** Nick and Hannah =D

**Celebi:** okay! ^^

**Hannah & Nick:** Ash and Celebi do not own Pokemon.

~xxx~

We are happy to inform you that you've been accepted into the Unova Challenge.

Please come to the Andelle Island Resort to sign in.

Join the Unova challenge and win the ultimate prize!

From,

The Head of the Unova Challenge

~xxx~

Chapter 3

~At the Kanto and Hoenn boat to the Unova's challenge~

"This is perfect," Moon said breathing in the fresh salty air.

"Yeah," Topaz said closing her eyes.

"HHHEEEELLLPP!" A voice screamed from the ship's railing.

"What was that?" Nathan said.

"That was my sister," a black hair teen said.

"Um where is she?" Sarah curiously asked.

"Over the railing," The Teen said.

"Are you nuts? You didn't help her up?" Sarah shouted.

"No I'm not and she always gets herself out of situations like this," He said.

Moon walked over to where she heard the girl screaming, and saw a black haired teen hanging onto the railing.

"Can you help me up? I can't swim!" The girl shouted trying her best to hold onto the railing.

"Sure," Moon said trying to help the girl up, but instead started to fall with the girl, "Help!"

Topaz and Nathan helped her get up from over the railing.

"Thanks, I'm Cronosa, and this is my older twin brother Cronos," Cronosa said pointing to her brother.

"Hey they're just like me and Nick," Sarah happily exclaimed.

"Yeah they are," Hannah said.

"It's nice to meet another set of twins," Nick said.

"You're welcome, Cronosa," Moon and Topaz replied.

"What's the commotion about?" asked Garnet as he walked over with Rose acting as a barrier between him and Jewels.

"Cronosa was over a railing, Moon tried to help her but ended up joining her over the railing, and Nathan and I helped them get back over," Topaz replied.

"Why would you want to be so close to the railing? Don't you get sick?" asked Jewels while Rose rolled her eyes at her cousin.

"There's a nice breeze and a nice view from by the railings," Cronosa replied and Moon, Topaz, Sarah, and Hannah nodded in agreement.

"I take it rich-looking kid gets seasick," Cronos said. Jewels blushed while Garnet and Rose snickered.

"You hit the mark right on," Rose replied.

"Oh, we didn't tell you are names yet!" exclaimed Moon. "I'm Moon."

"I'm Topaz, the black haired kid by the purple haired lady is Garnet, the tall brown haired boy is Nathan, and the rich boy is Jewels," Topaz replied.

"And I'm Sarah, the blonde boy is Nick, the red head is Hannah, and the purple haired lady is Rose," added Sarah. "There is Soul, a brunette with brown eyes who wears her hair in pigtails, and Silver, Hannah's brother (also a red head), also traveling with us, but they're inside."

"So, I take it you two are going to participate in the Unova's Challenge?" Nick said.

"Yep!" Cronosa replied happily.

"Same here!" exclaimed Sarah.

"Where are you two from?" asked Topaz.

"Hoenn," Cronos and Cronosa replied.

"I'm from Johto," Topaz replied. "Moon, Garnet, Hannah, Nick, and Sarah are from Kanto. I don't know where the rest is originally from."

"And we're going to keep it that way," Nathan stated.

"Moon looks like that pokedex holder called Blue and Garnet looks like the pokedex holder called Red," Cronos said.

"Well, Blue is Moon's big sister and Red is Garnet's big brother," Sarah replied. "Most of us are related to a pokedex holder. Nick and I are Yellow's younger siblings, Hannah is Silver's little sister, and Topaz is Crystal's little sister."

"That's so cool!" exclaimed Cronosa. "Is it fun having a famous sibling?"

"You tend to get high expectations," Garnet replied.

"I surprise people everytime since me and my sister are so different," Topaz replied.

"It's fun, but having a younger sibling is even more fun," Moon replied.

"It's alright, I guess," Hannah replied.

"We're also famous, so it doesn't make much of a difference," Sarah replied.

"Ah! I knew you look familiar! You're from Supreme Type-O!" exclaimed Cronosa.

"Oh gosh, here we go," said Cronos as he rolled his eyes and began to walk away.

"Oh dear," Hannah replied.

"Wow, I didn't realize we were that famous," Nick commented.

"Moon, you have a younger sibling?" Topaz asked.

"Yeah, she does," replied Garnet. "Where have you been?"

"I have a little brother," replied Moon. "He's going to the Unova's Challenge too! I'm so excited to see him again!"

"I'm anxious to meet him now!" Topaz exclaimed.

"I can call him up on a video phone if you want," Moon replied.

"Yes!" replied Topaz. "To the video phones!" Topaz took hold of Moon and started to drag her off. "Come on Nathan and Garnet! You two are coming too!" Garnet and Nathan sighed before reluctantly following the blunette.

"Does she always act that way?" asked Cronosa.

"Yeah, pretty much," replied Hannah.

~With Misty, José, and Serena~

'_Ring, Ring, Phone call!'_

"Who could that be?" Misty asked walking over to the video Phones.

"Hi yah!" Moon said happily as her image appeared on the screen.

"Hey Moon," Misty said.

"Could I talk to José?" Moon asked.

"No, actually you can't since he's arguing with Serena," Misty said.

"Who's Serena," Topaz curiously asked.

"She's a friend of mine that loves to annoy people," Misty said a bead of sweat ran down her face.

"Yeah she's worse than blue," Moon said to Topaz.

"Are you sure?" Serena asked José.

"How long have they been arguing?" Garnet asked.

"5, 6, 7, 8, or 11 hours already," Misty said.

"Are you serious?" Topaz asked dropping her jaw.

"Yup," Misty said scratching the back of her head nervously.

"Misty, who are you on the video phone with?" Serena asked walking over to the video phone with José.

"Moon, Topaz, and Garnet," Misty said.

"My sister?" José asked walking over to the video phones.

"Yup it's your sister," Serena said.

"Hi José!" Moon said.

"Holy Arceus," José said.

"You couldn't have said something better José?" asked Garnet. "Hey, remember me?"

"Hey Garnet," José said.

"Well aren't you popular?" Serena asked sticking her tongue out.

"Moon, is she your brother's girlfriend?" asked Topaz.

"Um, I don't know, it's been awhile since the last time I have seen him," Moon replied.

"What? No!" José said trying his best not to blush.

"Me and him?" Serena laughed.

"Why not? You two seem to act like a couple!" Topaz said.

"Is she pairing people up again?" Nathan asked.

"Yep," replied Garnet.

"We're not trust me," Serena said.

"Wow she's just like Serena!" Misty said sighing.

"And Garnet's just like José!" said Moon with a big smile.

"You know who else makes a great couple?" asked Topaz.

"That guy with the brown hair and Moon?" Serena asked.

"Yeah you're right Moon," Misty said.

"Yep!" replied Topaz. "You're good!"

"WHAT?" shouted Moon and Nathan who were trying very hard not to blush.

"Too bad Nathan and Moon deny it," said Garnet.

"Thank you!" Serena exclaimed as José snickered, "The way they don't deny it reminds me of a friend of mine does."

"You're welcome!" exclaimed Topaz. "Is it the blonde girl?"

"Oh Arceus, why must there be two of them?" asked Garnet.

"Yup," Serena said walking away," I'll be right back."

"Yes, must there two of them?" José asked.

"I was wondering the same thing," replied Nathan.

"You guys make it sound like we're unbearable," said Topaz.

"You guys are," José said.

"Why you-!" Topaz started but Moon tried to stop Topaz.

"H-Hey no, let's not get too overwhelmed," Moon said. "Besides, they're going to fine us if you break the phone."

"I'm back!" Serena said pulling the arm of a red headed teen.

"Who's that?" Topaz asked.

"A poor unfortunate soul like us," Nathan replied earning him a kick in the shins.

"It's Cody," Misty said with a sigh.

"Hiya Cody!" exclaimed Moon. "I'm Moon, José's older sister!"

"Is he the one that Misty likes?" asked Topaz.

"Yup!" Serena exclaimed.

"What? NO!" Misty exclaimed one eye turned pink and the other one turned red.

"Hey," Cody said trying to escape.

"Hey redhead! No running away!" shouted Topaz.

"Oh geez," said Garnet before face palming himself.

"I feel his pain," Nathan mumbled.

"Same here Nathan," José said as Cody disappeared.

"Where did he go? Disappearing like that should be illegal!" shouted Topaz.

"I disappear sometimes too," Nathan said with a sigh.

"Yeah, but then either Moon gets lost or Topaz threatens to murder you and you show your face." replied Garnet. "Though I don't blame you when it comes to Topaz threatening to murder you since who knows if she'd actually go through with the threats."

"She sounds like Misty when she gets angry," Serena said as both of Misty's eyes turned red.

"I wouldn't be too surprised," Garnet replied with a shrug.

"Topaz! Don't break the phone! It's not going to hurt him! It's just going to hurt you and your wallet!" Moon said as she tried to keep Topaz from taking out the phone.

"I hurt him for leaving like that! He's just like Nathan except different hair!" Topaz replied.

"I wonder how I'm related to you," José said with a sigh.

"Um if Nathan could disappear and steal pokemon without being detected, then yeah they'd be the same," Misty said.

"José, I can always embarrass you when we land so I wouldn't be talking," Moon said. "Besides, you're the oddball out of the three of us."

"Nah, that's more something Hannah could do," Nathan replied. "I don't steal pokemon, I just cream trainers."

"Hannah doesn't even steal pokemon, genius," Garnet said.

"Who is Hannah?" Misty and Serena asked as José sighed.

"She's a super powerful trainer with a dark past and her hair used to change from red to pink and vice versa," Moon replied. "She's Silver's long lost little sister. She's awesome when it comes to computers and sneaking around."

"I can go get her!" Topaz exclaimed before leaving.

"Wow it seems like how Hannah's hair used to change is exactly like how Misty's eye color changes," Serena said.

"Yep," replied Moon.

"We don't know why her haired changed colors though," Garnet said. "She won't tell us and neither will Nick, Sarah, Soul, Silver and Rose. Actually, no one we ask will tell us, even Blue."

"Wow that's the exact opposite over here," Serena said.

"Really?" asked Moon.

"I got her!" exclaimed Topaz as she dragged Hannah by the arm and she also managed to grab hold of Nick. "I got Nick too!" Garnet and Nathan sighed and sweat dropped before face palming themselves.

"Yeah they know exactly why my eye color changes various colors," Misty said, "Also Hey Hannah and Nick."

"Hey guys," José said.

"Hi!" said Nick. "What's up?"

"Why did you bring me here Topaz?" Hannah asked. "And hi José. The blonde girl with color changing eyes must be Misty Winter. The other girl must be Serena."

"How did you know my full name?" Misty asked her eyes changing teal.

"Nothing much," José said.

"I looked into the Unova's Challenge's database before we left," Hannah replied.

"When did you do that?" asked Nick. "And I thought I told you no snooping!"

"Looks like another couple," Serena laughed.

"I'm guessing she did it from her laptop," José said.

"You're correct José," Hannah said who tried to ignore Serena and not blush. "I went on after I packed my things and Rose, Sarah, and Soul were still packing."

"Well, Nick and Hannah aren't an official couple yet," said Topaz. "Which is surprising since they have known each other since they were little."

"Wow," Misty said her eyes changing purple.

"I guess I'll have to work even harder on this trip," Serena said laughing.

"Oh no, first Sarah, then Topaz, and now another girl!" exclaimed Nick.

"I'll help you Serena!" exclaimed Topaz.

"Welcome to my world," José said.

"Thanks Topaz," Serena said.

"At least we don't have Blue here," Nick said before sighing.

"You're welcome," Topaz said.

"Yeah that'd be a complete train wreck," José said.

Nathan, Garnet, and Nick nod in agreement.

"Hey! We're not THAT bad! It's not our fault you all have serious denial issues!" shouted Topaz.

"What?" Serena asked.

"We're almost at Andelle Island what about you guys?" Misty asked.

"Um," said Moon.

"GUYS! WE'RE ALMOST THERE!" Sarah yelled.

"I guess we're almost there as well," Nathan replied.

"Who's the girl that just yelled?" Misty asked.

"I think I'm deaf," José said.

"That would be my twin," Nick replied.

"She's Sarah," Topaz added.

"Another girl who is notorious for trying to match people up," Nathan added.

"Awesome!" Serena exclaimed.

"What?" José asked.

"Not awesome," Nick replied while shaking his head.

"Hannah, do you by any chance know how to cure temporary deafness?" asked Moon.

"No, but I could look it up," Hannah replied.

"For me it is," Serena said.

"I can see Andelle Island right now," Misty said.

"Sarah would agree with you," Nick said and then he got an idea. "Hey, how about you go with my sister on a shopping spree in my place?"

"I think you'll just have to wait until he gets his hearing back Moon," Hannah said after looking stuff up on her laptop.

"Sure," Serena said.

"What did you just say?" José said.

"Hm, I have an idea," Topaz said. "What if Serena or Misty hits José in the head with a hammer or something? That could get him to get his hearing back."

"Um, how about we find a less violent approach?" asked Moon. "I don't like the idea of my brother getting hurt unless it's by the hands of either me or Blue."

"I wouldn't hit anybody with a hammer unless they deserved it, but Serena doesn't mind hitting people with hammers," Misty said as Serena walked away.

"Misty, before she gets a hammer, give José a Tamato Berry," Moon said. "It might help him a bit."

"Ok," Misty said going through her bag.

"I'm back!" Serena exclaimed.

"What is it with you and using berries and Pokemon medicine on humans?" Nathan asked.

"Wait, does Serena have a hammer?" asked Garnet.

"I don't have a tamato berry," Misty said.

"Yes I do," Serena said showing her hammer.

"Figures," Moon said before sighing.

"Not everybody has a full stock of every single kind of berry like you do," Nathan said. Garnet started laughing.

"Moon, if you have a Tamato Berry, my Gardevoir can teleport it to Misty," Hannah said.

"Does anybody but me notice Serena has a hammer," Misty asked.

"Gardevoir, take this Tamato Berry and give it to the girl with blonde hair on the other ship and then take away that hammer from the other girl before she hits the boy," Hannah said and her Gardevoir took off with a tamato berry.

"Why do you think I'm laughing?" Garnet asked.

"Thanks," Misty said as Gardevoir appeared.

"Hey!" Serena said as Gardevoir took her hammer from her.

"That was close," Moon said.

"Now that was great!" Garnet said in between fits of laughter.

"Here," Misty said handing José the Tamato berry, "You guys might want to brace yourselves."

"Thanks?" José said taking a bite out of the Tamato berry, "Wait is this a Tamato berry?"

"Yep!" Moon replied.

"Gardevoir, you can teleport back, with the hammer," Hannah said and instantly her Gardevoir was back on the same boat as its trainer.

"We just docked what about you guys?"Misty asked as José breathed out fire.

"Hey! We just got to the dock," said Sarah as she came down stairs to get to the phone room. "Is that José breathing fire?"

"At least she didn't yell this time," Nick said.

"Yes, and what do you expect you gave him a tamato berry," Serena said.

"Who gave him a tamato berry?" Sarah asked since she missed the rest of the conversation.

"Hannah/Moon/Misty," Nick replied.

"What are you going to do with that hammer Hannah?" asked Nathan.

"Since we're getting off soon I hope you'll give it back," Serena said, "I'm borrowing that from my dad."

"I was thinking of using it for target practice but if you borrowed it from your dad, I guess I'll go with you to return it," Hannah replied.

"Thank you," Serena said walking off the boat.

"You're welcome," Hannah replied.

"We're coming!" replied Nick, Hannah, Nathan, Topaz, and Garnet.

"See you on the island, little brother!" Moon said before shutting of the video phone she was using.

"Of course," José said walking off the boat.

"Wait for me!" Misty shouted.

_Ending Commentary_

**Serena:** I wonder if Moon is finished dressing Nathan

**Moon:** *enters dragging Nathan in who is wearing a hot pink leather jacket, a pink shirt, pink pants, hot pink boots, and pink cowboy/cowgirl hat* I'm done! =D

**Topaz & Garnet:** *start laughing*

**Serena:** *turns red with laughter* And I thought Joe looked funny in pink

**Nathan:** *blushes so hard that he turns bright red*

**Ash:** *trying to hold back laughter*

**Moon:** I thought the pink cowboy look suited him a bit better than the pink princess look

**Celebi:** * trying VERY hard not to laugh*

**Serena:** *is about to faint with laugher*

**Karrie:** *rolling on the floor laughing*

**Jos****é****:** *begins to laugh*

**Cody:** *appears*

**Ash:** *starts laughing* you know this would be even more funny if he sang a song!

**Nathan:** isn't this humiliating enough?

**Cody:** what happpened?

**Hannah:** Nathan couldn't resist Moon's puppy dog eyes and ended up letting her dress him in pink *tries to stop herself from laughing*

**Sarah:** *snaps a picture of Nathan and the gets out a video camera and starts recording and laughing*

**Serena:** I bet he couldn't because he likes her!*tries to stop laughing but to no avail*

**Nathan:** *turns a deeper shade of red*

**Nick:** I didn't think it was possible to turn that red

**Sarah:** hey, I've got an idea. Moon, how about giving the cowboy a kiss?

**Serena:** That's perfect!

**Jos****é****:** *sighs and mumbles: of course*

**Moon:** *blushes* What?

**Nick:** *shakes his head* why do we have a group of such evil girls?

**Amber:** *shrugs*

**Serena:** You heard Sarah

**Moon:** *blushes* But!

**Sarah:** no buts!

**Serena:** She's right

**Moon:** *blushes* fine but Serena has to kiss José and Topaz has to kiss Garnet! and Sarah has to kiss...um...um...either her brother or Jewels!

**Serena:** What?

**Jos****é****:** *turns a bright red*

**Cronosa:** I don't think Sarah would want to kiss either of them

**Cody & Cronos:** ...

**Topaz:** *blushes* What did you say?

**Garnet:** *turns bright red*

**Moon:** Y-You heard me! *stomps her foot on the ground* If Sarah doesn't want to kiss Nick or Jewels then she either has to kiss the only other guy on here that is not paired up with anyone (Cronos) or has to tell everyone who she likes!

**Hannah:** I like her comebacks and changes in personality, they're always so amusing

**Serena:** *blushes and rolls her eyes*

**Amber:** it is and it reminds me of Misty

**Topaz:** *blushes*

**Sarah:** *looks from Nick to Jewels to Cronos and back to Nick again* I don't want to kiss any of them but I don't want to tell people who I like!

**Moon:** You have to choose and tell us, Topaz and Serena have to kiss Garnet and José, and then I'll kiss Nathan

**Nathan:** *blushes* wait, what? You're actually going to do what they told you to do?

**Cronosa:** I think she is

**Sarah:** Cronos and Nick over Jewels, easy. Cronos and Nick, blah *holds her head while trying to figure out what to do*

**Hannah:** Congratulations Moon, I have never seen Sarah have so much trouble in making a decision

**Topaz:** *blushes* knowing Moon, she's serious and I don't want to be subject of her anger

**Jos****é****:** she does get serious when she's angry

**Sarah:** ugh! fine! you win! I like Pearl!

**Nick:** You do?

**Hannah:** That's another thing to add to Moon's accomplishments

**Topaz:** *blushes* okay, 1...2..

**Garnet:** what are you doing?

**Topaz:** 3 *closes her eyes and kisses Garnet*

**Serena:** *does the same as Topaz*

**Ash:** *whispers to Celebi: are we still recording this and do you have a camera?*

**Garnet:** *turns bright red*

**Moon:** *smiles but then turns to Nathan and starts blushing*

**Celebi:** *whispers to Ash: yes and yes*

**Jos****é****:***turns a bright red*

**Ash:** *whispers: we should take a picture of Serena kissing José and of Topaz kissing Garnet*

**Moon:** *steps closer to Nathan*

**Nathan:** *blushes and steps away*

**Celebi:** *whispers to Ash: here take the camera*

**Ash:** *takes the camera and takes pictures quickly. whispers: thanks, now to wait for Moon to kiss Nathan*

**Topaz:** *pulls away blushing*

**Garnet:** *is bright red and speechless with his jaw hanging open*

**Moon:** *steps towards Nathan*

**Nathan:** *steps away from Moon*

**Celebi:** *whispers: you're welcome and do you think you could put a wall behind Nathan?*

**Serena:** *pulls away slightly blushing*

**Jos****é****:** *blushes*

**Ash:** *whispers: I could but I don't think it's completely necessary, Moon looks like she's starting to get frustrated with Nathan*

**Moon:** *steps closer to Nathan*

**Nathan:** *moves away from Moon*

**Moon:** *repeats what she did and Nathan repeats what he did* STOP MOVING! *leaps over and grabs Nathan's shirt*

**Celebi:** *whispers: i guess it isn't*

**Moon:** *goes to kiss Nathan*

**Nathan:** * puts his hat in between his face and Moon's face as a barrier as he's blushing*

**Hannah:** you'll let her dress you in pink yet you go through so much trouble just to avoid her kissing you

**Serena:** Ironic isn't it?

**Topaz:** yep

**Moon:** I regret giving you that hat! * takes the hat away and tosses it at José*

**Jos****é****:** Why did you toss it me?

**Moon:** because it was where I'm used to aiming! Besides, I'm sure Serena would LOVE to see you try that on ;P  
><strong>Jos<strong>**é****:** *glares*

**Topaz:** just kiss Nathan already!

**Moon:** *blushes* fine *kisses Nathan*

**Nathan:** *shocked since he was distracted by Moon throwing the pink hat at José and was blushing*

**Ash:** *takes a picture*

**Serena:** Finally

**Moon:** *pulls away blushing*

**Nathan:** *turns bright red*

**Jewels:** What is this madness?

**Rose:** You're just upset that Topaz kissed Garnet and not you

**Cronosa:** I guess rich looking boy is jealous and me and my brother are lucky since we are not paired up with anyone

**Garnet:** *has an accomplished look on his face*

**Ash:** Garnet, don't look like you have accomplished much, as i recall SHE kissed you and YOU ended up speechless with your jaw dropped

**Celebi:** that is true

**Garnet:** =(

**Topaz:** *giggles*

**Hannah:** oh yeah, don't we have to do the review reminder soon?

**Celebi:** yeah we have to

**Ash:** Okay, so who will do the review reminder this time?

**Celebi:** um Jewels?

**Ash:** Okay ^.^ Jewels, you're up

**Jewels:** I guess I can bear with doing such a chore for one chapter. *clears his throat* Readers, please review.

**Garnet:** Why must you say it so sophisticated-like?

**Jewels:** Because I am a sophisticated gentleman

**Cronosa:** Sophistatacted? I thought you were practicing to be in a play.

**Cronos:** *facepalms himself*

**Garnet:** *starts laughing*

**Jewels:** I was not!

**Cronosa:** It sounded like you were

**Cronos:** of all people I had to be related to you

**Jewels:** Obviously you were not trained in proper etiquette

**Karrie:** Jewels, quit acting like a snobby girl, please

**Garnet:** *laughs harder*

**Cronosa:** *sends out her dusknoir* take that back unless you want to be sent to the spirit world *smiles innocently*

**Garnet:** I like her

**Topaz:** oh really?

**Jewels:** ahem, please refrain from harming the son of the second richest family in the world

**Rose:** feel free to send him into the spirit world at any time

**Cronosa:** Really?*squees* I'll send him right now if you guys want

**Rose:** Go ahead, one less annoyance in the world

**Topaz:** and Garnet, why don't you go and stay by your GIRLFRIEND?

**Garnet:** Whoa, when I said I liked her, I didn't mean that way. I just like her attitude towards Jewels!

**Cronosa:** okay dusknoir take -*another light structure falls on her*me to the paramedics

**Nathan:** *sweat drops* and I thought Moon was bad

**Jewels:** *turns to Cronos* does her dusknoir even know where the paramedics are?

**Cronos:** she's danger prone and stuff like this happens all the time you do the math

**Jos****é****:** um Nathan Moon is worse. Mainly because she can't find way home from the poke center

**Jewels:** and I thought Rose was a cold relative

**Nathan:** *sweat drops* yeah...I should know...at least she's not danger prone...

**Cronos:** *glares*

**Hannah:** I'd rather have him as a rival if you'd ask me

**Rose:** *glares at her cousin and then Hannah*

**Nick:** Can we end now? Before Hannah and Rose have a full-on fight and battle?

**Cronosa:** good idea

**Karrie:** Cronosa! You're back!

**Cronosa:** yup! and I'm lucky that my dusknoir knows the way to the ER

**Nathan:** Alright, before I make a comment that may get Moon mad again, let's end, okay?

**Ash:** Hey, you're learning! Good for you!

**Cronosa:** I think I know what he was going to say but I'll say it next chapter

**Nathan:** thanks

**Ash:** okay, now it's the end of the ending commentary


End file.
